Life, Death, and Love
by SerendipitousWriting
Summary: When Vale Moonshade, a 16-year-old citizen of District 8 is reaped in the 43rd annual Hunger Games, can she and her ally make it? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, BECAUSE I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS. GOT IT? I only own my characters :)
1. Chapter 1: Fate and Friendship

Closing my eyes, I waited to hear the name of the tribute who would be selected to represent my district in the forty-third annual Hunger Games. "Vale Moonshade!" I gasped as my name was called. I had just been selected to be the female tribute for district 8. Gulping nervously, I made my way slowly to the stage. Staring out at the crowd of boys, I zoned out, until I heard the name of the unfortunate male tribute. "Gen Himstone!" I winced- my best friends brother, I had always had a little bit of a crush on him. I remember when we were younger we would talk about what we would to to the Capitol when we grew up, and what we would do if we were tributes. Now, it was more than talking and laughing as fearless children, more than a game. I heard a broken sob from somewhere in the girls section. I watched him sympathetically as he stepped quietly onto the stage. The rest was a blur, I was still in a state of shock after Gen and I were selected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day the Hunger Games began, I was frightened. Not frightened to lose my life. Frightened because my little sisters, Sage and Myrtle needed me. I needed them. Frightened because twenty-three innocent children would die. Most of the younger ones today. Gen and I had our first day as an alliance planned out, but it was mostly him that came up with it. I objected, but arguments in an alliance can break it. He would stay by the cornucopia, and get us each a pack and some weapon. I was going to run to the woods and find a place to rest and form a plan for the rest of the games. I stood ready in my place, sharing a glance with my ally, then focused on a place at the edge of the forest where I would enter once the gong sounded. Getting into a running position, I waited as I listened to the countdown till death. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ _Woooaaaaaaoooonnnngggg!_ I raced to the woods, shoving tributes out of my way so I could make it to the woods. I was forced to run around two tributes grappling with each other, and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a younger tribute boy, probably twelve, lying wounded on the ground in front of me. As I looked at him, I noticed he looked like Gen when he was that age. I bent down and picked up the boy, careful not to touch his wound and continued running with him. Not long after I entered the forest, I lost half of my adrenaline, and had to put the boy down. I looked up from him, and focused my gaze on where I had entered, waiting for Gen to start running after me. He came into sight soon, and I picked up the pitiful form of the boy again and continued through the forest. Seconds later, I screamed as a figure raced past me, but laughed when I saw it was my ally, sprinting in search of a place to think of a plan. He paused and glanced back at me, and began running back. He traded me a pack, dagger, and a belt of throwing knives for the boy. "And who's this?" he inquired of me. "I don't know, I found him in my path when I came to the wo-aaaaiiiieeee!" I shrieked as an arrow pierced my thigh, but didn't fall, knowing Gen was already burdened with the boy. I did, however, bend my leg slightly. Pulling the arrow from my leg, I tore a portion of my shirt and bound the wound with it. "Vale, you're not going to walk on that leg" Gen said. "Oh yes I am, Gen Himstone!" I tried to laugh. But Gen had already set down the boys figure and crouched so I could climb on his back. "No, you're going to break your back holding us! I can walk..." His stern glance silenced me and I obediently climbed up. Picking up the boy again, he walked through the woods. _None of the other tributes seem to have come in at this part of the woods..._ I mused, wondering at the serenity of the woods around us. I spotted a cavern in a nearby cliff, and pointed to it, calling "Look, Gen, could we set up a camp there?". He followed my finger with his gaze, his eyes finally resting on where I was pointing. He shrugged, and told me to wait where we were with the boy I had found. He walked into the cave, and, finding it safe, trotted out and came to me. "It's safe, we could definitely camp there" he reported to me. I stood slowly and tested my leg. "The pain has subdued, I'll carry the boy" I replied, hardening my look to make myself undeniable. Gen shrugged in acceptance, but insisted he carry my pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a plan- not a very sure one, but a plan. Gen will go out during the day and tribute-hunt, all the while I will care for the boy I found. Then when he comes back in the evening, I will tribute-hunt. Our pass call, to let the camp guard know we're an ally, is going to be a high whistle, and our distress call will be an eagle screech. Gen has already gone out, and I am staying sentry at the camp. I leaned wearily against the wall of the cave and stared outside as I listened to screams from the tributes Gen was hunting. Suddenly, I heard his eagle screech. I sprang to my feet, my hand on a throwing knife. Holding a finger to my mouth, I motioned to Birch to wait. Creeping out of the cave, I heard another screech, and a call. "Vale!" I broke into a run, sprinting toward the voice. I paused in a small clearing, where there was a camp of careers, two dead, and Gen sitting near the bodies, fighting off another one. The career hadn't noticed me yet, but Gen's anticipating eye caught my motion. Slowly I backed into the foliage. Suddenly, a girl leaped out of a tree and quickly killed the career with her sword that had been strapped to her back. The career collapsed, and Gen sighed with relief. I ran back in, and knelt at Gen's side. Glancing up, I saw the girl had begun to walk towards us. She crouched beside me and began pulling out medical supplies from her pack, and quickly applied a balm to my ally's wounds and bandaged them up. She held out her hand to me. "Blaze Rowan- district 2. Alliance?"

I eyed her warily, and slowly extended my arm to shake her open hand. I pulled back my hand, and glanced toward Gen, and receiving a quick nod from him, accepted the alliance. I helped Gen up, and supported him as he limped back to the camp. "Are you badly hurt?" I asked him, a note of concern in my voice. He smiled at me and shook his head. _That smile..._ I shook my head, ridding myself of the thought, and hoped desperately my face didn't betray any feelings. Arriving at the camp, I saw the boy had woken up, and had his back resting against the wall of the cave. Our new trio, myself, Blaze, and Gen, seated ourselves beside him. "I'm Birch Loamhedge, from district eleven" he introduced himself. Blaze, Gen and I introduced ourselves, and named our districts. A new ally was made quickly, and our alliance extended to four.

After a small meal consisting of an oatmeal cake and a quick sip of spring water, I left the safety of the camp to go tribute-hunting. Not far from the camp, I saw bushes moving, and the tip of an arrow appeared in the foliage. I held up my hands in peace, and slowly made my way towards the arrow tip. It slowly lowered, and the head of a girl about fifteen or sixteen, my age, popped up above the branches of the bush, her simple ponytail littered with twigs and leaves. I would normally have laughed at her comical appearance, but due to the situation and time, I didn't dream of laughing. Approaching her slowly, I noted the head of another girl, probably twelve or thirteen, appearing a bit behind the first girl. "Who are you? State your business?" the older of the two asked. "My name is Vale Moonshade, district 8. I was tribute hunting, but unless you threaten or attack, I mean no harm, and I'll accept an alliance if you do" I replied confidently. The younger girl whispered something in the first girl, causing caution to creep into my facial expression. I kept a hand on a throwing knife, wary of danger. "Alright. I'm Moonbeam Willow, and this is Eveleen. We'll join your alliance- do you have anyone else in it?" the older girl said slowly. I nodded, and held up three fingers. "Not counting me" I explained. Her eyes widened, and she glanced at Eveleen, who shrugged in reply to her look. "If you want to come tribute hunting with me, you can. But I could take you back to the camp if you choose to do that" I said, breaking the silence. "I'll tribute hunt with you, but Eve will come back to your camp" Moonbeam replied, stepping from the bush, as Eveleen followed her example. Moonbeam must have seen or sensed that Eve didn't want to stay behind, because she shot her such a stern glance that the girl was cowed into being reclusive. I motioned for them to follow, and started in the direction of the camp. I whistled high, showing my safety and my being an ally. Upon arriving, Blaze met me at the mouth of the cave. "This is Moonbeam, and this is Eveleen. They're our new allies. Eve is going to stay, but I'll keep on tribute hunting with Moonbeam" I said, noting my fierce ally's confused expression. She nodded, and led Eve into the cave, where she met Gen and Birch. Grabbing my hand, Moonbeam pulled me to the left, and we broke into a run, crashing through the underbrush, and laughing as we ran. Suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt, and held a finger to her lips. She stalked forward slowly, leaving me to wonder what she saw or heard. Nocking an arrow to her bow, she pulled the string back to it's limit as she crept forward. I pulled a throwing knife from my belt, and readied it. Holding a finger to her lips, she took a step closer and peered around. Suddenly, I heard a faint buzzing noise from above us. Apparently Moonbeam heard it too, because she started, and released her arrow as she jumped. Looking up, she and I saw a large tracker jacker hive. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another girl sitting at the foot of a large cedar. I kept my eyes on the hive, but made my way toward her. She glanced up at me, and I reluctantly let my gaze rest on her. Standing up, she made her way unhurriedly toward me, using a large walking stick as she approached. _Is seven too many for the alliance? Still... she looks sweet, and not harmful._"I'm Vale Moonshade- district eight. Do you want to form an alliance? I already have six in the alliance, counting myself" I watched the girl nod thoughtfully. Finally she answered "I'm Lula, district- I wasn't planning on being in any alliances, but I suppose I'll join for a little while". I shook her hand and explained to her that we were tribute hunting. "Gosh, I need to stop making alliances with everyone I meet, or all the districts are gonna win" I laughed. Lula's reply was a smile. Moonbeam still was looking up at the hive nervously. "Meet our new ally: Lula" I called to her. She jumped slightly, startled at hearing my voice. She snapped her head over to look at us."I'm Moonbeam, nice to meet you, Lula!" she replied, turning to watch the hive. I looked up as well, and saw the dark figure of a boy shimmying down the branch the hive was on, and quickly threw a knife at him. He fell, and landed in the leaves not far from were I was standing. Lula and Moonbeam gasped as they heard his last agonized moan. I shrugged, and noted that the sun was directly above us- about noon. Opening my pack, I sat down. "About lunchtime, eh?" I said. The others quickly seated themselves beside me, and ate our small lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About thirty or forty-five minutes later, we finished talking, and stood up. I saw a motion in the tree canopy above, and saw a young groosling had just landed. I quickly threw a knife at it, and watched as it plummeted down, to land at my feet. Wiping the blood from my knife onto my pants, I sheathed it and picked up the carcass of our future dinner. "We can head back to the camp, drop this off there, and go back out, or we could talk in the cave. Either one we pick, we're still returning to the camp" I said. Whistling high, I waited for the reply whistle from Gen. I heard the faint noise, and started in the direction it had come from. Not far from where we started, I realized this wasn't the way we had taken when we left. I continued a little way though, figuring Gen must have come out of the cave when he replied. Suddenly, I found myself faced with a boy of about seventeen. He obviously was a solo fighter, and thanked God he was, since there were only three of us. I unsheathed a throwing knife, and Moonbeam already had an arrow on the bowstring. Both weapons were flung forward at the same time, and the boy fell, pierced by an arrow in his heart, and a knife in his stomach. He must have imitated the whistle I gave, hoping we would follow it and walk right into him. His plan worked, and we came, but we were victorious. I whistled high and shrill again, and for the second time waited for the reply. I got none. A third time I whistled and waited, but Gen never replied. I realized then, and only then, I didn't recognize where we were, and that the camp could be a mile away. Grabbing Moonbeam by the arm, I whispered frantically "I... I don't know where we are! Gen should whistle back, but he isn't- that's because he can't hear me. Moonbeam... We're lost". Somehow she remained calm, and turned on her heel until she came to the place where I killed the groosling. I followed her, and motioned for Lula to do the same. "Try whistling again here, Vale" Moonbeam said, completely unruffled. I obeyed, but still, there was no reply. _Would an eagle screech reach him?_ I wondered. I used the distress call, using the eagle's screech to get Gen's attention. I heard a very soft call from a distance away to my left. "Vaaale?" I gasped, and sprinted in the direction from which the voice had come, cutting foliage and branches out of my way with a knife, a new hope shining. "GEN!" I cried, pausing and looking around. "Vale! Where are you!?" I heard him call, much closer now. I whistled high, hoping he would follow the sound. I glanced behind as Lula and Moonbeam followed my trail. I heard crashing up ahead, and his head appeared, along with that of Eve and Blaze. Running ahead, I tackled Gen in a hug, knocking him over. Laughing and climbing to my feet, I sighed with relief, still gasping for breath after running. Moonbeam and Lula soon came, and introductions were made. As we walked back to the camp, we told Blaze and Gen about our adventure, tribute hunting, and becoming lost. When we arrived back at the camp, Gen cooked my groosling, and we all sat down to talk.


	2. Chapter 2: Losses

Lula seemed to trust me the most- probably because I was the one she met first. In a way, she was a big sister to all of us, save for Birch. She seemed… afraid isn't the word… wary of him. Cautious… I took him tribute hunting with Lula and me one day. We had been out for about three hours, when we met the fifth tribute that day. I remembered him from training- he liked to scare the other tributes, especially Lula. The expression on the latter's face was like that of a cat when you pick it up by the scruff of its neck- paralyzed, stricken, panicking. She scrambled backwards, grabbing my hand and breaking into a run. A malicious laugh from the tribute we had met echoed after us, as he dragged Birch in his pursuit. I had been close to Birch, because, as I had earlier said, he looked like Gen did at that age. And I would have left him had it not been for that resemblance. Tugging my hand free from Lula's, I turned to grab Birch, and then I realized that the tribute was too close for me to run either way, and that in his free hand was a sharp knife. I stood, terrified, unable to move my feet, like in the nightmares where the monster approaches you, and there's no way to escape it. But this was real, and he came closer, slowing down to make the seconds more agonizing for me. Lula had gone too far ahead in her fear, and I don't blame her. He must have been from district six as well, so he must have been a horrible experience for her even before the Games. Gradually my feet became loose, and I inched backwards, hoping the boy wouldn't notice. He came closer… and closer. I took a step backwards, and, turning, I ran for my life. Birch called out to me, his voice like that of a wounded animal. _Can I stop? Is Birch worth my life? He's younger than I am… I want him to live for as long as he can…_ I slowed down, and glanced behind. The tribute boy had stopped, and he had his knife blade held against Birch's throat. I winced as a drop of blood appeared, and trickled down his neck. "If you want this boy to live, let me take Lula" was the taunting offer. I didn't want Birch to die… nor did I want Lula to. "Take a step further away, and this kid's shoulders will be lonesome for his head!" he called to me. I sat down where I was, and made no indication that I was going to move anywhere. "I can sit here all day, and you can hold that knife to Birch's throat all day, and eventually, you'll get tired. You know you will" I replied. The tribute scowled, and sat down sharply, tugging Birch with him. "If I get tired, you will too!" was the answer I received. So we sat, taunting each other, for an hour. Fifteen minutes into the second hour, Lula returned with Blaze, Moonbeam, and Eveleen. I laughed at the boy, who still had his knife held to Birch. "Aren't you tired yet? My friends and I will let you go to sleep- for the longest time yet" I mocked. "If they take a step closer, the boy dies!" he threatened. "We won't need to take another step- I have a bow. That doesn't require hand-to-hand combat, does it, Gunnar?" I heard Lula call from behind me. With a whiz, she loosed her arrow, and Gunnar fell, silenced forever. But his dying breath was mingled with that of Birch, because the knife fell, and the threat was carried out. With a cry, I ran forward, and cradled Birch's head in my lap. Closing my eyes, I sang a lullaby my mother had sung to me, before she died of grief after my father, who had married her at eighteen, was killed in the Hunger Games, because he was still within the age limit.

"Hush now, my baby, be still…. Sleep as you're rocked by the breeze, Sleep sweetly in the silent dell… Be lulled by the birds and the bees For mother, she loves you, and deep in her heart You'll be kept, safe and sound, as you have been From the start"

The girls had come and sat beside me. I shook my head slowly, and let Birch's limp figure fall from me. "I'm alright…" I said, sniffing, and blinking back a tear. I walked back to the camp with them, staring at my feet the entire time. Moonbeam told Gen what had happened, and the other girls sat by a fire he had made in our absence. Sitting with my back to the end of the cave, I thought about the first day of the Games, when I had found Birch. I thought about how considerate he had been, yet quiet and soft spoken. I always wondered if something was troubling him, but had shaken off the thought. As I contemplated Birch's brief life, from the little time I had known him, I didn't notice Gen come and sit next to me until he took my hand comfortingly. I glanced up at him, and rested my head on his shoulder. "He looked like you did when you were twelve" I told him. He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes… I suppose he did..." he voiced his thoughts. I sighed, and it quickly turned into a yawn. Blinking back sleep, I tried not to look exhausted. My ally had already caught my tired look, and had draped his jacket around my shoulders. I fell asleep quickly, using his shoulder as a pillow.

When I woke up, I found that Gen had fallen asleep as well. I smiled, kissing the top of his head ever so gently, and climbed to my feet slowly. It was about five, and Blaze was giving Eveleen, Lula, and Moonbeam portions of my groosling. I sat down beside Eve. "Vale, do you want some?" she asked, her soft hazel eyes searching my face. I shook my head. "No… No, I'm not hungry" I replied. She rested her head on my arm, and ate her meager supper. When she had finished, I taught her a song I used to sing. Before long, she was singing it better than I was.

"O we'll sing, and dance, and laugh all day, While the sun shines o'er the meadow! O we'll eat our fill and then we'll play, While the sun shines o'er the meadow! And we'll hear the larks and the laughing brook, While the sun shines o'er the meadow! And up in the sky, where the birds soar high, Where the day has begun with the sweet shining sun, We will raise our voices with praise for the beauty… While the sun shines o'er the meadow, while the sun… shines oooover the meadow!"

Moonbeam looked over at us, smiling softly. "I remember that song, Vale" she said quietly. "Gen's sister and I used to sing it when we were little" I told her. "We need tribute hunting groups for tomorrow- what will we do about that? We need someone to stay behind and guard the camp, but since there're six of us, and we can't have anyone by themselves..." "And why can't someone go solo, Lulu!?" Blaze yelled. Scowling, Lula stood up. "FIRST of all, you will call me LULA, and SECOND of all, we can't have someone wandering off alone because they wouldn't have any help. Like when Birch died- that's why. I left so I could get help for Vale!" "Guys, stop. You're going to wake up Gen" I said, trying to coax them. Blaze wheeled on me. "And why should I care about your stupid boyfriend!?" she roared. "Blaze, shut up. He's not my boyfriend- he doesn't even like me, and you know that! And you should care because he was up late two nights ago, fighting careers, and you should also care because he would care" I returned. "Oh, so you said he doesn't like _you._ Does that mean you like him?" she taunted. My face became beet red quickly, causing her to laugh mockingly. As I predicted, Gen woke up, and had listened to our arguing. He stormed over, and grabbed Blaze by the back of her shirt, lifting her two feet above the ground. He glared at her angrily, and she withered beneath her glance. Dropping her, he sat down again. He grabbed his arm, wincing. I crouched next to him. "Gen, what's the matter?" I inquired. He shook his head. "Nothing…" he said through gritted teeth. I looked down at his arm, and pulled his sleeve up quickly, revealing a deep gash from the careers he fought. I gasped, and turned to Blaze. "You ungrateful, stupid, insolent little-"I began. "Vale, stop!" Eveleen cried, grasping my arm, and looking imploring up at me. "We still need to know who's tribute hunting tomorrow!" Lula said. "WILL YOU JUST COME OFF IT, LULA!?" I roared at her, and slapped her angrily. She glared at me as she touched her cheek where I had struck her and ran away, out into what was now darkness. "Lula, Lula, wait! Stop!" I called after her, running behind her. Gen was up in moments, and he turned me around by grabbing my arm, and kept me from running off again by holding my shoulders firmly. He looked tenderly into my tear-stained face. "Vale, I know you don't want her to run off, but you won't do any good by running off too" he said softly. His warm arms enveloped me in a gentle hug as I wept onto his shoulder. Moments later, I heard a scream from the direction Lula had run. I had been resting my weight on Gen, and I fell as he hurried in the direction the scream came from. Climbing to my feet, I heard a sharp yell from Gen, and seconds later, he hurtled past me, and rested his hands on the wall of the cave, breathing heavily. I turned to him, a questioning look on my face. He shook his head as if in disbelief. "Lula… ran into a tracker jacker hive… I don't think… she made it…." he panted.


End file.
